When Watching Star Wars
by HistoryWizardNerd22
Summary: Zack/Sweets fluff. An AU where Zack was not Gormogon's apprentice. Warnings: A little rushed. Characters can be considered OOC. Slash. Please R


**I DON'T OWN BONES OR STAR WARS**

* * *

Zack Addy awkwardly stood, waiting, for the door to open. He had knocked nearly, he glanced down at his watch, three minutes ago and his semi-friend, Lance Sweets, still hadn't let him inside.

On his rare days off, the King of the Lab would sit alone above Hodgin's garage watching Firefly or Star Trek all day. Of course, that was before the psychologist had entered Zack's life. The two men bonded over the fact that their boyish looks make their coworkers assume they are younger than they are actually are, as well as Booth's insults to them both. They had gone to the diner after a few cases where they realized they had some similar interests, sci-fi for example.

Dr. Sweets had seen glimpses of the loneliness Zack had lived with. Hodgin's no longer hung out with him, instead spending all his time with Angela. Outside the lab, Zack had few, what people call, friends, in fact, maybe two –Booth and Sweets. After getting his PhD, Lance moved straight to D.C. and did know anyone outside work. Sweets saw this as a great opportunity to make a friend, and watch some great television shows and movies.

That's what brought the two young doctors together. After what felt like an hour, but was only three paragraphs, Sweets opened the door.

"Hello Dr. Sweets," said Zack in his formal tone. As per usual, Zack had highlighted how uncomfortable he was in the younger man's presence.

"Hey Zack! Come in," the twenty-two year old responded. "We aren't at work y'know. You can just call me Lance, or Sweets even."

The psychologist saw how anxious the last comment made the man he considered his friend. He turned around to walk into his apartment missing the faint blush on Zack's face.

They walked in silence to the room of Sweets's house where he had a television. Zack briefly scanned the room and found to have a relaxing atmosphere. It was cozy and had an armchair in the corner and a couch against the wall. The television was already at the title screen, "Star Wars Episode Three: Revenge of the Sith" waiting to be played.

Lance grasped the popcorn bowl from the table while Zack took the remote and hit play. The start of the wonderful score by John Williams blared from through the television speakers. As the movie began with the usual Star Wars trend of words flowing up the screen, host and guest alike both began mouthing along. When Anakin and Obi-Wan were flying in their space ships, the darker haired man reached his hand into the popcorn bowl, hand brushing against Zack's.

As Lance drew his hand back quickly, pulse quickening, and checks darkening. Zack shot a brief, questioning glance at his friend; eyebrows raised, and then returned his attention back to the movie. Luckily, the dark hid his face from the scientist.

The rest of the movie passed in a silence that was neither uncomfortable nor it's opposite. There were parts of the movie where Zack jumped or fidgeted at what he must have thought was scary, causing the other fellow to hold in a chuckle. It was fine until the end of the movie. Zack heard the loud boom of a gas eruption on the fiery planet and jerked again knocking the popcorn bowl to the floor.

The man who suffered from slight post traumatic stress squatted down picking up the popcorn and trying not to disturb Sweets. Unfortunately, Sweets was a psychologist and noticed everything. Silently helping scoop up the movie treat, Lance worked quietly hoping to catch the last few minutes of the movie, unknowingly moving closer to the forensic anthropologist. Zack turned his head to see if Lance was still enjoying the movie. When he did his lips glanced said doctor's.

By reflex the FBI shrink moved to make it a real kiss, surprised by the softness of Zack's lips. The Squint pulled away, embarrassed and tense. He looked distracted as if planning his escape.

Zack's face flushed tomato red. He abruptly stood, apologizing as he did. An electronic ringing drew the man's attention.

"I have to take this," muttered Zack, "I'll be outside."

Next, he exited the house, leaving Dr. Lance Sweets on the floor with a bowl of ground-popcorn in a daze. In fact, he only snapped out of it when he received a phone call.

"Hello," he began. "Really? Sure… no Agent Booth it's fine… yeah… okay. I'll see you at the Jeffersonian."

It was a normal conversation between the doctor and his patient, but he was hoping to think about what had recently happened instead of profiling a killer. Plus, he would be forced to see Zack sooner. Reluctantly sighing he went down to his car, neglecting to change into a suit, and driving straight to the home of the Squints.

When he got there, he swiped his clearance card and walked onto the forensics platform. Booth and Angela were talking off to the side with Dr. Brennan in her office waiting for bones to work with. Hodgin's was already testing particles, but Zack was nowhere to be seen.

Angela must have seen him searching and threw him a bone –metaphorically. "He's in his office sweetie."

Sweets was certain the artist could have been a shrink with her ability to read romantic signs. He nodded his thanks and headed off towards Zack's office. He knock softly feeling reverse déjà vu. Zack opened the door nervously, knowing Sweets had to be the man on the other side.

"Oh hello, Dr. Sweets. How are you?"

"Please Zack," Lance sighed. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. I like you Zack, a lot. But I'm willing to just be frie- mrph."

Sweets was cut off by Zack's lips on his own. They didn't even notice Angela come by and make a quick sketch.

* * *

**A/N: I stumbled upon this pairing and was like "Whoa, this** **ac**t**ually makes sense!" I just thought there should be more Zach/Sweets fics. This is probably my first and last Bones story, I feel like I didn't do the characters justice, and really rushed this. Please drop a review, they always bring me joy! Critism welcomed.**


End file.
